1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a socket connector assembly with a heat sink detachably attached thereon to dissipate heat generated by a CPU mounted within the socket assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,816 issued to Kao on Sep. 3, 2002 discloses an electrical connector assembly for connecting a CPU (central processing unit) to a circuit board. The electrical connector assembly comprises a socket connector secured at a PCB (printed circuit board), a CPU (central processing unit) assembled in the connector, a heat sink located on a top of the socket connector to dissipate heat generated by the CPU and a clip for securing the heat sink to the socket connector. The socket connector defines an insulative housing having protrusions at opposite sides thereof, and the clip defines through holes at the opposite ends thereof. The clip is retained on the housing by the through holes engaging with the corresponding protrusions to secure the heat sink. But the clip engages with the housing directly, and the connection between the terminals received in the housing and the PCB may be damaged by an excessive engaging force produced by the clip assembling to the housing. Moreover, the clip retained on the housing will force the insulative housing to deform elastically, which also may damage the said connection or the terminals.
Another convention electrical connector assembly includes an insulative housing receiving a plurality of terminals therein, a bottom metal piece and a cover for retaining the housing therebetween, a lever and a clip. The clip for securing a heat sink is retained on the PCB which can prevent the terminals received in the housing from being damaged. But a retaining portion, such as through holes, should be prearranged on the PCB for retaining the clip, which do not satisfy the miniaturization requirement.
Hence, a new design which can secure a heat sink to a CPU mounted on a socket connector is required.